


Seeing is Believing

by shessocold



Series: Christmas '77 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Lily reckons it's time.





	Seeing is Believing

“They are _not_ sleeping together.”

“They most definitely are,” insisted Lily, laughing at James' flustered face. 

“They... they would have _told_ me.” 

“Maybe they think it's none of your business,” offered Lily. “Maybe Sirius is afraid you'd be jealous... which I honestly think you are, a bit, so that's smart of him. Or maybe,” she added, in a sweeter tone, because James was starting to look slightly hurt, “they're still figuring things out, and they don't want to tell anyone until they are sure. But yeah, Remus was clearly pretending to be asleep. It was pretty funny watching Sirius try to get us to leave without him, and you not taking the hint _at all_.” 

“Well, Moony needs you to Apparate,” said James, sulkily. “I thought I was doing him a favour.” 

“I know you did,” said Lily, putting her arm around his waist. “You're just a little bit clueless, that's all. But you're also very cute, so that's ok,” she added, kissing him on the cheek. “Shall we go?” 

** 

“Padfoot and Moony,” muttered James, undoing the protective charms on his parents' front door. “Sneaking around behind our backs like that. I can't believe it.” 

“C'mon, stop thinking about it. You're starting to sound a bit creepy.” 

“I'm not creepy! It's just that they're my mates, and they really shouldn't have left me in the dark like this. Who knows what else they could be keeping from me... ” 

“Tell you what,” interrupted Lily. “You stop talking about your friends, and I'll give you something to keep from them.” 

“What do you mean something to... _oh_.” said James, comprehension dawning on his face. “Really? Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” said Lily, with a shrug. “I think it's time. Only if you also want to, obviously.” 

“Are you mental, of course I want to,” said James, looking at her like he couldn't believe his luck. 

“Let's go upstairs, then,” urged Lily, wriggling her eyebrows. 

** 

“You, Lily Evans, have what is without a doubt the most glorious set of knockers to ever grace this planet.” 

“Why, thank you,” said Lily, with a grin. “Do you plan on ever touching them, or are you just going to sit there and stare?” 

“Well...” started James, appearing to be giving the matter some consideration, and then Lily laughed and went to straddle him. 

“I want you so fucking much,” she said, looking deeply into his eyes. His glasses had gone slightly askew. “I want you to really fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me.” 

He swallowed nervously. 

“Me too,” he said. “I'm just afraid I won't know what I'm doing,” he confessed, and Lily felt her heart swell with love for the beautiful, sweet young man she was lucky enough to call her own. 

“I won't either, right? We'll figure it out together,” she said, caressing his cheek. James nodded. 

“I really like you, Lily. Like, a lot,” he said. “I don't think I could like anyone any more than I do like you.” 

_Are you sure? Not even Sirius?_ Lily was about to joke, but then she took notice of how earnest his tone was and decided it was not the right time. 

“Same here, Potter,” she said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. “I'm so glad it's you I'm doing this with.” 

** 

“Merlin's beard, that must have been abysmal for you,” said James, in a tone of deep shame. He was sitting on the edge on the bed, still naked from the waist down, his back to Lily. 

“It was good,” lied Lily, hugging him from behind. The physical part of it had been pretty underwhelming, all considered, but she felt so proud of herself and so in love with James that it really was like she was walking on air. “I'm sure the next time will be even better. We were both so nervous this time.” 

James' shoulders relaxed a little. 

“Did I hurt you? I hope I didn't.” 

“I'm just a bit sore, nothing much. I think that's how it's supposed to feel... I can't believe we've really done it!” she added, unable to contain her sense of triumph. James seemed to be picking up on her joy, because he smiled a little. 

“I promise it will be much better the next time,” he said, sounding very determined. “We will keep trying until we figure out exactly how to make it as good for you as it was for me.” 

“Was it good for you, then?” 

“It felt like I had died and gone to Heaven,” said James, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

“That's great,” said Lily, feeling even more proud. “I can't wait to try again. Well, maybe we could take a little nap first...” 

** 

“They are,” said James, grimly. 

“Huh?” 

“Padfoot and Moony,” said James. “Sleeping together.” 

“Oh. And how did you figure it out?” 

“I wanted to talk to Sirius to tell him about, you know – we have these little two-way mirrors that we use sometimes when they put us in separate detentions – and he must have answered by mistake – anyway, they're definitely sleeping together. You were right.” 

“Oh, James,” said Lily, trying very hard not laugh at his betrayed tone. “Do you want us to flash them to make it even?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is set during Christmas break in everyone's last year at Hogwarts: Lily and James have just gotten together, Sirius got the gold from his uncle and has his own place in London, James' parents are away on holiday somewhere, I guess.
> 
> Remus doesn't have his Apparition license yet, even though he's been eligible to try since March. Tell you what, James probably doesn't either. Thank God Lily is there to pick up the slack.


End file.
